Variable imprevista
by Polatrixu
Summary: Jack Krauser ha sido capturado por la BSSA. La historia de su presencia en la ciudad es mas que perturbadora.


Ya saben lo de siempre, nada me pertenece ya que si así fuese la franquicia estaría en la ruina.

Este fic es participa en el reto: POV: Personaje al azar. Perteneciente al mafioso foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror.

Sin mas que decir, es lo primero que escribo de Resident Evil. Así que si no les gusta… ¡Tengo excusa, bitches!

~!

Me encontraba en un cuartucho de segunda, iluminado a medias con una bombilla que parpadeaba cada cierto tiempo. La silla en la que me hallaba sentado tenía una de las patas desigual al resto; haciéndola inestable e incómoda, pero gracias a mi vida como mercenario estaba habituado a las incomodidades; es más, tener una silla donde sentarse era considerado un lujo para aquellos que ejercen el oficio de mercenario como yo.

Levanté la vista a la ventana y observé mi reflejo. Sonreí mostrando mis dientes. Estaba completamente seguro de que me observaban al otro lado, aunque yo no pudiera verlos. Mis manos se hallaban esposadas a la mesa frente a la cual me encontraba sentado.

Mi acción debió perturbarlos de alguna manera ya que casi inmediatamente entró el famoso Chris Redfield al intento de habitación intimidante en la que me encontraba. Portaba un semblante furioso al momento que tomó asiento frente a mí.

"¿Mal día, capitán?" Pregunté de manera burlona, y el soldado se tensó muy notoriamente; había tocado la llaga, pero por desgracia logró recuperarse de manera rápida.

"¡Basta de juegos, Krauser!" Gritó el hombre frente a mi persona, golpeando sonoramente la simplona mesa de metal que nos separaba. "¿Cuál es el motivo de tu presencia en esta ciudad?"

"¿Así que es el juego del policía malo y el bueno?" Le respondí arqueando una ceja, ignorando su pregunta mientras me reía por su intento de parecer intimidante. "Eso no funcionara conmigo… Quizás si lo pides con amabilidad te deje saber acerca de mis planes en la ciudad." Sentí un golpe seco a mi quijada que me hizo ver un par de estrellas por unos segundos; Chris Redfield me había dado un buen derechazo y no pude hacer más que reír por su atrevimiento mientras sentía mi sangre tibia caer por mi mentón. Era tan fácil hacerlo enojar…

"Como puedes ver, basura, aquí no hay policía bueno. Soy un soldado." Respondió, volviendo a tomar su lugar. "Lo preguntaré de nuevo: ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Lo miré fijamente por unos instantes y después de lo que para él debió parecer una eternidad decidí responder. "Si tanto quieres saber… Te contaré una historia…"

"¡Ya te dije que no estamos aquí para juegos!" Volvió a explotar, interrumpiéndome. Hizo a mis ojos rodar en frustración. "¡Se supone que habías muerto en España! Tu presencia aquí sólo confirma que estás tramando algo." Terminó gruñendo de manera desagradable. Ese intento de gorila definitivamente necesitaba modales. Y vaya que tenía pensado darle una lección.

"Como estaba diciendo, antes de que interrumpieras de manera tan grosera mi historia, vine a pagarle una visita a un conocido nuestro… Tenía unas cuentas pendientes con esta persona ¿sabes?" Continué mi relato. "Estuve un par de días vagando por el centro de la ciudad y los lugares más concurridos ya que no sabía muy bien dónde residía esta persona; hasta que un día la suerte me sonrió."

"¿De quién me estás hablando?" Me preguntó abriendo los ojos en grande. Reí suavemente sin quererlo. ¿En verdad no se imaginaba de quien hablaba? Tanto músculo le asfixiaba el cerebro por lo que parecía.

"Todo a su tiempo, compañero… Todo a su tiempo…" Le recalqué, para luego continuar. "Te comentaba: la suerte estuvo de mi parte, no sólo porque le encontré; sino porque también estaba junto a un acompañante que le seguía muy de cerca. Diría que se conocían muy, muy bien…" Chris Redfield seguía mi historia con interés. Lo observé por unos instantes y él pareció hacer un gesto de disgusto. Aparentemente tengo la costumbre de lanzar sonrisas perturbadoras cuando algo me apasiona. "Los seguí discretamente durante todo el día, mientras ideaba un plan en mi cabeza. Se la estaban pasando muy bien; fueron a pasear a un parque, a un restaurante carísimo si nos guiamos por las apariencias, y por último al departamento perteneciente a la persona que estaba buscando. Esperé a que entraran y después de unos minutos, lo hice yo . Los encontré muy… indecentes…" Paré por unos momentos para recordar la escena con lujo de detalles. Redfield parecía haber puesto los engranajes de su cabeza a trabajar y había palidecido cincuenta tonos. "A él de un golpe a la cabeza lo dejé inconsciente y a ella no podía dejarla insatisfecha ¿o sí? Ademas se veía apetitosa… Aún recuerdo sus gritos… Su lucha… Sus manos me dejaron estos arañazos en el rostro, sus patadas dañaron un poco mi abdomen cuando la estaba sometiendo. Debo admitirlo: toda una fiera..." Señalé mis mejillas y cuello mientras me relamí los labios. "Debí sujetarla del cuello más de lo que era mi intención, ya que al final terminé con un un cadáver. No lo sé, quizás solo estaba desmayada…¿Pero te digo algo? Disfruté cada grito que salió de su garganta tratando de despertar a ese bastardo por ayuda, saboreé todo intento suyo por escapar de mí y después de divertirme un rato con ella, disparé a la cabeza de mi olvidado objetivo mientras salía del lugar. No supo ni lo que le pasó. "

"¡Deja de jugar Krauser!" Exclamó Chris poniéndose repentinamente de pie, casi volteando la silla.

"Pero no estoy jugando, 'capitán'" Dije con mofa observando cómo el hombre frente a mi perdía de manera exponencial los estribos. "Si no pregúntate … ¿Desde hace cuántas horas no sabes de Leon Kennedy y Jill Valentine? ¡Date prisa, soldado! Quizás ella siga con vida... después de todo solo fue un bonus colateral para mí. Uno muy apetitoso." Después de eso,solo escuché el rugido de Redfield y el eco sonoro de mi risa antes de que se me lanzara encima y comenzara a golpearme una y otra vez. Pero ya nada me importaba del todo. Había matado a mi objetivo y obtenido un buen regalo en el transcurso de mi misión personal y de paso conseguí debilitar emocionalmente a uno de los más conocidos miembros pertenecientes a la resistencia contra Umbrella y sus redes.

~!

Y pues este fic se ha acabado.

Si te gusto dejame un review y toma una galletita. Y si no no hagas nada, pero no hay galletas para ti.

Agradecimientos especiales a mis dudettes: Mary, Lupis, Ady y Annya. Ya uds saben que las quiero… a veces… y de lejos.


End file.
